Goodbyes Are Hard
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Izzie says goodbye to Denny. [Dizzie]


**Title: **Good-byes Are Hard  
**Rating: **K+**  
Summary: **Izzie says good-bye to Denny. Dizzie**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it.**  
Author's Note: **Okay, yet another Dizzie one shot, I promise a chapter fic is coming soon, I just have a couple one shots I need to get out of my system. So here goes. Tell me what you think.

**Good-byes Are Hard**

I stood in the back of the cementary, my blond curls held lightly up in a ponytail. Tears were spilling down my face softly and I was trying the hardest I could to work up the nerve to actually face Denny's funeral. I knew it was coming, I had helped in the planning, I picked out his casket, but it was hard having to actually attend it. I would have to actually bury him six feet under the ground. And I couldn't handle it.

"Iz…" I heard George whisper next to me and I nodded my head, causing my curls to break out of their hold.

"Crap…" I sighed and I picked up the few bobbypins that were laying on the ground, the evidence of a failed bun. Things seemed to be failing all around me lately. My career, my attempts to do good, Denny, me and Denny, everything.

"Iz…it's almost time." I heard Merideth pip in and I turned to look at my ex-coworkers. Alex had even come, I think he could really sense I wasn't doing very well, so he wanted to be here. I don't know why.

"I know…my hair." I mumbled playing with the fallen locks. I wanted to look good for Denny. I wanted to be okay now.

"It's fine Izzie." Alex whispered and I faced him, it had been the first time I'd actually looked at him since that night.

"Really?" I asked knowing he wouldn't lie to me.

"Yeah, you look beautiful." He told me and I nodded my head. I placed the bobby pins into the small black purse I was carrying with me and I nodded my head at my friends.

"Okay, let's do this." I told them and they started to walk to the burial site, and I lagged behind. This wasn't something easy or nice for me. It was Denny, and he was gone. I could barely handle it. Nothing seemed to make sense or string together from the night that I found him cold in his hospital bed, nothing was okay. The four of my friends made it quickly to the burial site and they took places standing I caught them all glancing over at me and then back again. They knew that I needed space, that I needed to do this all by myself.

Jesus. He had just proposed, we were going to get married. When I was dressing for the prom I was imagining myself in a white wedding dress. Denny was in a ink black suite and we were in a church, it was so real and so close for me. It was right there. Denny had his heart, he'd live, we'd get married, and I'd finally be settled and happy. Then it all crashed down around me. It didn't seem fair. My heeled black shoes crunched down on the ground as I made my way to my small group of friends. They all looked lost, sad and confused. I felt bad for them, none of them knew where they fit in any of this.

I stood besides George who cast me a look of understanding, but I don't think he really understood it, but I couldn't take that away from him, so I accepted the look the best I could. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dr. Bailey and Chief standing together in the back, Dr. Bailey acknowledged me and I turned back again without a response.

I listened slightly as the minister gave his eulogy for Denny and then he walked to his casket, watching him close Denny's casket I flinched and quickly closed my eyes. It really was too much. Denny couldn't be dead, a couple days ago everything was fine, our lives were just starting. Then his stopped. It wasn't right. Fresh tears started to spill down my face and I gripped more tightly on my purse's handle. I couldn't say good-bye to him. I couldn't.

Moments later the funeral was over. Denny's casket was left on the top of the earth, waiting to be buried. "We'll give you time." George said to me and my group walked off. I nodded my head and walked quickly to Denny's casket.

"I guess it's time." I whispered to the thin air in front of me. I lightly touched his casket and I felt the cool prickling of touching the cold wood. "I love you." I told him and I smiled to myself trying to pull myself away from sadness. I was so sick of crying. "I'll miss you more then anything." I added and I stepped lightly back from the casket. I thought of everything I had been through with Denny and all that we had in each other and it was enough to make me lightly laugh. "You were the best guy I ever dated, just so you know."

Shaking my head I ran my fingers through my hair. "Good-bye Denny. I love you and I hope you're okay now." I said and I took three more steps away from his casket. "Bye." I added and then I forced myself to walk away. It was over. Denny was gone and I said my last good-byes to him. It was done with. And I hated every feeling that the ending gave me.

I'd always love Denny. Sighing I ran back to the car that my friends were waiting in. Good-byes are hard.


End file.
